Hinata and her team
by cHi-1000-SpRiNgS
Summary: kibXhin please R&R!
1. The lucky charms opening

DICLAMER!: I do not own Naruto

Plz no flames…

Sryyy if my characters are OOC…and I know my grammer suckkkz: P

Hinata was having a rough day. She sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and opened a box of lucky charms. She began to devour all the marshmallows from the box. It all started when she woke up this morning to a half laughing, half screaming Kiba; running after a mountain of bugs led by Shino...

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HINATA!! HELPPPPP!!!!"_

_Hinata jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She gasped and quickly threw on her robe. It was going to be one of those oh-so-stressful days…"_

_S-S…SHINO-KUN!" 14 year old Hinata said as loud as a 'Hinata' could._

_They both froze mid-chase. Shino frowned, as Kiba smiled playfully._

"_Why'd you have to get her involved?" Shino muttered under his neck colure. Kiba only smiled wider. He walked over to Hinata as the bugs began to deteriorate. _

"_Hey Hinata!" he said coolly. _

_She let out a breath of shock, and relief, at the fact that he really wasn't in any danger. He walked over and gave her a big hug, picking her up off the ground. _

"_Good morning… Kiba-kun" Hinata stated timidly, struggling to breath. He just smiled big at her. Shino walked over to her slowly and gave her a bow._

"_Yes, good morning Hinata-chan"_

_She smiled at him and bowed her head slightly as a response. _

"_HEYY!!! SHINO! KIBA! CHECK THIS OUT!!!" Naruto screamed in his normally high pitched voice. _

"_Oh No…" Shino and Kiba said in unison. _

_Hinata blushed slightly. She didn't want Naruto-kun to see her before she shower and such. _

"_Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto stared smiling at her. _

"_He-hello Naruto-kun…" Hinata stated blushing even **more** now. Kiba crossed his arms and pouted slightly, of course he still kept his "Tough Guy" look noticeable, but he was not happy… he knew Naruto didn't **really** like Hinata. _

"_I… um… I'm going to… g-go g-get changed…" Hinata said, almost too soft to hear._

"_Um… ok" Naruto said. _

_Hinata quickly ran up into the gates of the Hyuuga Compound._

"_She is so WEIIIRD!" Naruto stated loudly, once he was sure she was out of ear shot. Kiba just rolled his eyes _

"_So why are you here again?" Kiba said, annoyed now that his day was interrupted. _

_Hinata backed away from the window… 'Why did he think I'm weird?'_

Now that she was thought back on it… anyone standing outside in their robe and P.J.'s would be considered weird. She put the cereal box on the table and sighed. Great… how could he think she was weird? She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her legs and began to cry a little.

"It's been 30 minutes since and now I'm crying! This shouldn't bother me so much…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Hey there…"

Hinata jumped to see her two teammates standing at her bedroom door. She let out a sigh of relief. She really needed them now.

"Hello…" she said quietly.

"You ok?" Kiba asked sympathetically.

She smiled. It was very rare that Kiba was sympathetic.

"I'm fine…" she stated wiping the few tears from her eyes, a frown still placed firmly on her lips.

"You don't look fine…" Shino stated.

He awkwardly sat beside her on the couch. Kiba came to sit on the other side. She smiled at how much she loved her teammates. They were always so kind to her.

"It's just… Naruto-"

"Oh! That idiot! Pshha! Please! What happened this time?"

"To you… he said… I was weird…I know its silly-"

"It's not silly at all Hinata-chan" Shino said.

"He's just never had a girl have a crush on him. He doesn't get why you're so nervous."

Hinata stared at Kiba… was it really _so_ obvious that Kiba knew?

"HEY! YOU GOT LUCKY CHARMS!!!" she giggled, and nodded her head.

Shino rolled his eyes… 'Here we go again…'

Kiba started to chug the lucky charms as fast as he could, which was not a good idea. If Hinata didn't stop him, he probably would have _drowned_ in them.

Hearing all the commotion, Neji decided that he wanted to check up on his little cousin. He walked up the stairs and peeked into his cousin's room, only to find Kiba lying in her bed, with a cup of Seltzer water, moaning about his stomach hurting while a very worried and stressed out Hinata was giving him a speech on chewing before you swallow. All the while a very bored Shino was sitting on her couch watching TV. Neji decided to walk away slowly, he didn't want to know what happened, and the idea of a bored Shino didn't make him very happy.

"Oh Ya!! That Seltzer Water really hits the spot! Thanks Hinata!" Kiba stretched smiling brightly at her.

"You're Welcome…" Hinata said smiling. In her head she was thinking of how comfy her bed would feel right now... she had such a head ache.

"Wow! I feel refreshed…. Hey! Ya wanna go do something! Please! Pwetty please!" Kiba gave Shino and Hinata the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"No." Shino stated very plainly.

"Oh, come on Shino-kun! We could have fun!" Hinata smiled sweetly at Shino.

He sighed. "Ok."

"YAHOO!" Kiba shouted jumping into the air. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

Authors Note: _heyy! This is my second fic, and even though it isn't that good, I think its much better than my first. I usually read a lot, so writing is new for me… _

_Well I'd been reading a lot of Hinata fics lately… so I thought… why not write one? I could give it a try… and as I was eating the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms cereal box I thought… what an opening! Lol… review if you want me to keep writing… Thnkya!!! _


	2. Our day out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! AND I PROBALLY NEVER WILL!!

cries hysterically

Plz no flames and I know my characters might be OOC and my grammar sucks…

"So waddaya wanna do? Huh Huh Huh?????" Kiba stared at Hinata, who sighed tiredly. "Um… how about we just go to the park?" Hinata stated quietly.

"Ok! Sounds like a plan! Right Shino???"

Kiba looked over to Shino who really seemed like he didn't care. "Sure."

"Ok! So lets go!" Kiba took Hinata's arm, ready to drag her out of her room.

"Um… Kiba?"

"Ya?"

"I'm still in m-my P-P.J.s…" Kiba looked down at a smiling Hinata's clothes.

"Oh… right… um…ok, you get ready, and me and bug boy will wait downstairs, k?"

"Um… ok"

Kiba grabbed Shino and ran out the door and down the stairs, exited to spend a whole day with Hinata.

Hinata sighed and walked over to her bathroom. This day was going to be even more stressful than she thought.

Shino and Kiba walked over to the Hyuuga living room and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later they turned to the door way of the kitchen to see a shocked Neji almost drop a plate of what seemed to be Chips O'hoy chocolate chip cookies.

"What the hell are you two still doing here…"

"BARK BARK!"

"Your right Akamaru! Neji does remind me of an ugly transvestite!"

Neji twitched at that statement and turned slowly to walk back into the kitchen. He had been practicing self control lately, since he'd beaten poor Hinata to a pulp twice and once she was in the hospital for two weeks because of it. Although he saw nothing wrong with beating her, she had it coming. To his misfortune, the Hokage did see a very big problem with it, so he's been having therapy with Tsunade. He still has nightmares of her.

He shivered while placing the cookies on the table. Tsunade was a very scary thought.

Hinata quietly walked into the living room to see her teammates watching TV. She was dressed in a purple short sleeve shirt with black, tight caprees.

"Um…" she said quietly while doing her 'finger thing'.

Her teammates looked up from the TV. Kiba stood up and walked from his seat on the floor to Hinata. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he said.

"You look so pretty!"

She blushed. It was probably the most red her face has ever gotten.

"Um… Tha-Tha-Thank y-y-you." She stuttered in response.

He smiled at her "No problem! So we're going to the park, right?"

She nodded her head. "S-S-Shino? A-are you c-coming?"

Shino got up and walked over to her. When he reached her he nodded his head and walked towards the door with Kiba. Hinata really wanted Shino to come with them. She knew Kiba had a _thing _for her. Kurenai had talked to her plenty of times about being careful of him. _"He is your teammate after all…"_ Kurenai had warned. Hinata sighed

"Come on Hinata!" Kiba said.

She walked over next to him and nervously stayed silent, thinking about how _she_ felt about _him_. She really wasn't sure. To her, he was her teammate. He was no Naruto.

She winced at that thought… 'Naruto' she thought to herself.

"Hey Hinata?" Kiba looked worriedly at her. She looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"N-no"

"Oh…ok," he stared at the ground

Something _was_ wrong.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later.

"Hey Hinata! How much you wanna bet I can fetch a stick faster than Akamaru?"

"BARK!" stated Akamaru.

"I could so! Hinata will you throw it?" Kiba said smiling.

"um…"

"COME ON!!! PLEASE?"" Kiba said, nuzzling his head in her neck playfully.

Her face turned bright red as she giggled.

"Ok." She said.

"Yayyyy! Throw it! throw it!"

Hinata awkwardly picked up an average sized stick and threw it, acctully a lot further than expected. They were off…

Shino and Hinata stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Shino broke the silence with an abrupt…

"Hinata…"

She looked up at him a little shocked.

"You really do look nice today…"

Her face turned a great shade of tomato as she looked away from Shino, a little confused about how her teammates felt. Why did this have to happen to her? Looking down at the ground, she answered,

"Th-thank you"

He smiled under his colure at her. She really was adorable when she was embarrassed. Her finger thing, her red face. Though he was a little disappointed. She was much more embarrassed when Kiba had said it. Did she like Kiba? Well, Shino being his curious and antisocial self, decided to ask her.

"Hinata…"

"Y…yes?"

"Do you like Kiba?"

Her face turned an extreme shade of extreme tomato. Shino smiled. She was much more red now than before. He bet no one had ever made her turn _that_ red before!

"W-w-what d-do you m-m-mean?"

"I mean do you like him… as in more than just your teammate…"

"I d-d-don---"

As if on cue, Kiba came running over to them.

"Hey guys! Got the stick firs—wait a second, Hinata, what did this bug lover do that your all embarrassed?"

"I am not a bug lover…" Shino retorted.

"I strongly doubt that!! BUG LOVER!"

"Maby I should have brought a newspaper to swat you with… Dog…" Shino said almost emotionless.

"Oh, that's just cold! Iceee cold!"

"BARK BARK!" Akamaru agreed, running over to them.

"Kiba, please…" Hinata stated softly. Soft enough for Kiba _not_ to hear.

"Oh it is so on bug lover! I HAVE RAID!" Kiba finished

"Is that meant to scare?" Shino answered

"S-S-Shino…" Hinata once again said to quietly.

"Well I know how much you love your bugs, and you wouldn't want anything too happen to them… right?" Kiba stated raising the raid can.

"G-guys… p-please" Hinata said right before a voice was heard in the distance.

"HEY! Kiba! I NEVER GOT TO SHOW YOU THAT TRICK FROM BEFORE!"

"Oh no!" the two boys said in unison.

"How did he find us?" Kiba said.

They both gulped. Hinata gasped, and slowly walked to hide partially behind Kiba.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

"What do you want…?" Kiba said coldly.

"I have a trick to show you guys! But, you ran away last time." Naruto said, oblivious to Kiba's coldness. Not that Kiba didn't like Naruto, it's just that now was not the time.

Hinata's heart began to race. She used all her courage to say… "H-h-h-hell-l-lo N-narut-t-to-k-kun…"

"um… hi Hinata…" Naruto said, very confused. Did she have an impediment or something?

Hinata, meanwhile, mentally slapped herself… 'what the hell is wrong with me??' she thought.

"So what was that trick you wanted to show us?" Kiba stated, very annoyed.

"oh ya!!!!!! Ummmmmmm…" Naruto began rubbing his head, as if that would help jog his memory. Then he sat Indian style on the ground trying to figure it out.

Hinata giggled, he was so cute!

Kiba looked over to her, mentally telling himself that Naruto really wasn't that great, and that he was way smarter than _him_.

Shino looked at Naruto, then at Hinata, than at Kiba. He smiled. None of them made Hinata as embarrassed as he did. He smiled proudly under his colure.

"Was it the one with the egg? No… how about the one with the spork… no…" Naruto said to himself, trying to figure out which one it was.

Meanwhile, Kiba got both Shino and Hinata's attention, and they began to creep away slowly.

"I GOT IT! IT'S THE ONE WITH THE SPOON AND MY NOSE!" Naruto jumped up proud of himself for figuring it out, until he noticed everyone had left him.

"Hey… you guys?"

**_Author's note: I just wanted to thank all my reviewers… if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have written this chapter! Although I do personally think the first was better…tell me your opinion on this chapter… hopefully the next one will be out soon! Reviewwwww: P _**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER but please read

Hello all! Sry I havn't updated this story but I rele don't know where to go with it… it rele was originally a one-shot… if you have any ideas please respond in a review… oh and I rele have to thank all my reviewers… I know I'm rele a horrible writer, and this is the most reviews I've ever gotton, so thank you so much… I would love to take any suggestions! Thnk you!!! Also I would rele love to make a DeidaraxHinata story, but I need ideas, if anyone who likes that pairing and has an idea they'd like to share… I'm all ears!!! Thank you so much for you reviews!!!

cHicHi

OH AND P.S.: I won't be able to answer bac for a while because I've just recently moved and the house I've moved into is very old, so it isn't wired with cable wires or telephone wires or internet wires, so unless I get wireless internet anytime soon, I'll have to wait for my dad to finish rewiring the house, which mite take a while… very very sryy!


End file.
